


Mi gran y divina boda griega.

by EskarinaSforza



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Multi, Mutual Pining, Prophets, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings, no reciprocated love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza
Summary: Nadie sabe como, pero Ares se coló en el reino de Deméter lo suficiente como para cortejar a su hija. Koré, obsesionada con la profecía de la que viene su nombre más que por el dios, acepta el matrimonio.Deméter no está nada conforme, pero sabiendo que es cosa del destino y no puede intervenir no le queda más remedio que preparar a disgusto la boda. Al menos espera que de esta boda salga otra y sea capaz de declarar por fin su amor tanto tiempo guardado por el rey del Inframundo.Afrodita no está dispuesta a observar tranquilamente como su amante favorito se casa solamente porque han tenido una pelea. Y si tiene que volver loco de celos a Ares lo hará, después de todo cuenta con los medios y de paso puede fastidiar a Deméter por no haberla invitado a la boda.Hades solamente quería tener una celebración con otros dioses tranquila por una vez, pero el destino tenía otros planes.Historia más conocida como Bonk, horny in Hell
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ares/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Aphrodite, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologo

La joven diosa estaba nerviosa, como suponía habrían estado todos los dioses antes de ella en su misma situación. Hoy sería el día que con suerte, esperaba, dejaría de ser solamente Koré y ganaría un nombre. Los primeros dioses habían tardado mucho en hacerlo, les había costado años de entrenamiento y descubrir sus poderes en mitad de una guerra. Su propia madre no había empezado a ser llamada así hasta que no la tuvo a ella, ganar un nombre propio había sido tedioso para las generaciones anteriores. Por suerte ahora con el Cosmos mucho más tranquilo tenían la oportunidad de crecer y ser asesorados por oráculos. Ya tenía claro que tendría poderes como su madre, pues ya los estaba empezando a manifestar, pero aun era joven y tenía potencial. Quizás tendría también poderes distintos a los suyos. Quería mucho a su madre, pero deseaba poder marcar una diferencia entre ambas.

Se había despedido de ella en la entrada de la cueva. El oráculo de Gaia era algo solitario, por mucho que no se fiase de dejar a su hija sola, había tenido que hacerlo. Coronada con flores la joven se sumergió en las profundidades de la tierra.

No es que hubiese algo especialmente distintivo en el tramo en el que se encontraba, pero supo que era el lugar por puro instinto. No habría cuerpo, solamente una voz.

Poco recordó al salir. El oráculo enseñaba mucho, pero según se iba alejando de ella notaba como iba olvidando cada vez más. Solamente recordaba su nuevo nombre y que algo relacionado con él le generaba una sensación de anhelo tremenda. El instinto le dijo que pese a los planes de su madre seguramente tendría que ver con el amor.

Dadora de muerte, ese sería su nombre. Quizás con el tiempo aprendía a hacer venenos poderosos. Desde luego a su madre el nombre no pareció gustarle, ella había hecho sus propias pruebas y todas eran más alegres y alentadoras que Perséfone. 

"Perséfone" pronunció en voz alta, por primera vez. Se sintió correcto. Estaba deseando convertirse en ella.


	2. Horny in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afrodita hace planes.

Aun estaba cubierta de sudor después de la actividad sexual, pero no había nada mejor que observarse satisfecha en cualquier superficie reflectante, era como la segunda parte del placer. Normalmente sus parejas volvían a verse inflamadas de deseo al observar su cuerpo complacido. Miró con una sonrisa de superioridad a su acompañante ocasional, sonrisa que no tardó en morir. No es que no fuese efectivo, pero ya estaba a medio vestir y más pendiente de una serie de pergaminos que de ella. Durante el acto era un excelente compañero, pero fallaba estrepitosamente en adorarla como la diosa que era al acabar. 

No es que fuera desagradable, de hecho en un principio había ido buscando su consejo como su amigo que era aunque decidieron que ya que estaban, se acostarían. Lo que le pasaba con él es que era demasiado sincero en sus gestos y sus sentimientos por ella nunca iban más allá del aprecio y una compatibilidad sexual.

Precisamente de lo que había ido a quejarse era de que había perdido a su amante favorito, que lo era entre otras cosas por su manera de adorarla. Había ido a buscar a alguien con un buen criterio, un juez experto y a ser posible que le diera la razón. Antes de recibir su opinión había mirado mejor a su amigo, a veces olvidaba porque, con lo encantador que era a los sentidos, no era de sus amantes favoritos. 

-Entonces crees que tengo razón, ¿verdad? -lo miró a través del espejo, como parte del paisaje pero sin descuidar su propio reflejo, era un accesorio atractivo.

-Destruiste un templo suyo porque estabas enfadada con él por un motivo que no recuerdas -recapituló él con voz calma- no sé Afrodita, pero creo que por una vez tiene razón en su enfado. Que la ira de Ares esté realmente justificada no obstante debería ser motivo de celebración, es una novedad interesante.

Afrodita se volvió en toda su gloriosa desnudez hacia él, había ido a que le diera su opinión siempre y cuando su opinión coincidiera con la de ella, en ese momento estaba tan indignada con él como para destruirle un templo. Por desgracia a él no le dedicaban templos los mortales.

-¿De verdad te parece inteligente la idea de huir de mi refugiándose en el matrimonio con otra diosa mediocre? -le acusó maliciosamente.

-Tu estás casada, Afrodita, y con su hermano –ella le quitó importancia a ese dato con un movimiento de su maravillosa melena- Y no ha huido, se ha encontrado con una diosa en un momento en el que estaba distanciado de ti. Y en cuanto lo de casarse, él sabrá, es adulto e hijo de la diosa del matrimonio. Lo de inteligente, siendo Ares, no está ni entre las cincuenta estupideces más grandes que ha hecho de las que tengo constancia, si quieres llamo a las Moiras y seguramente encuentre más. Desde luego ha heredado la mente prodigiosa de mi hermano...

Afrodita no podía negarle que llevaba razón, pero dado que le estaba llevando la contraria y no era eso lo que quería simplemente no le dijo nada. Simplemente se dedicó a recoger la ropa, mascullando cosas enfadada.

-Y ni siquiera me han invitado a la boda porque al parecer no soy digna para la madre de la novia o por alguna otra razón que doña "Tengo un palo metido por el trasero y no en el modo divertido" se invente para la ocasión. Deméter me odia y el que no me invite la boda de su hija es altamente insultante.

-El odio de Deméter no me es ajeno. 

Afrodita lanzó una carcajada que podía pasar empatía. Lo cierto es que toda la situación entre Deméter y Hades le parecía hilarante. De hecho estaba prácticamente segura de que parte del odio que la diosa de la agricultura tenía por ella se debía directamente a que nunca había sido discreta en su relación puramente sexual con él. El gran juez de todos los jueces solamente se había equivocado una vez, pero resultaba tan divertido que nadie de los que era consciente decía nada. Deméter llevaba enferma de amor por él desde tiempos de la Titanomaquía, pero era tan torpe a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos que había sido malinterpretada al extremo. Cuando se acostó con Zeus y tuvo una hija fue como si perdiera todas las oportunidades, no por ser madre, sino por haberse acostado voluntariamente con Zeus. 

-Pero aun así te ha invitado, seguro -tanteó ella.

-Soy uno de los tres reyes, por supuesto que me ha invitado. Además, tengo temas que tratar sobre territorios comunes, no le queda otra que atenderme civilizadamente cuando voy como rey.

-Entonces llévame contigo. 

La miró enarcando una ceja, pensando que estaba bromeando, pero no lo estaba. Sopesó las opciones. Deméter ya era un caso perdido con él, osea que no debía temer el factor de que ella se enfadase pues era algo ineludible. La otra en enfadarse podría ser Hera, aunque no sabía hasta que punto Hera aprobaba nada el hecho de que la joven Koré estuviese siquiera viva, teniendo en cuenta el historial con los pequeños bastardos de Zeus era bastante probable que a Hera no le importase en absoluto esa boda y si lo hacía, fuese para mal. Agarró la jarra cercana y se puso a beber.

-Dame un poco -Afrodita le arrebató la copa a Hades sin pedir permiso, en parte por sed en otra porque no soportaba ser ignorada. Al tragar escupió el contenido asqueada- ¿Qué demonios estás bebiendo?

-Se llama agua, creo que Poseidón te puede contar lo que es.

-Sé lo que es el agua, pero no sabía que ahora eras una puta planta y bebías agua.

Se miraron fijamente unos instantes antes de comenzar a reírse por lo absurdo de la situación, aun desnudos y pegajosos de sudor.

-¿Sabes que? No sé porque no, no tengo reina y a ti te da igual insultar a tu esposo. Sinceramente tampoco me importa a mi y Deméter al no soportarte concentrará sus iras en alguien que no sea yo. Total, por mucha paz que esperase encontrar nunca me dejan obtenerla, traigamos el Caos a mi vida antes de que alguien lo traiga por mi. 

Afrodita emitió un chillido emocionado y se arrojó encima de él. La esquivó para evitar que estropease el pergamino. La había esquivado lanzándose hacia él desnuda. Por el difunto Urano, tenía que recuperar a Ares.


	3. Bad things

Para ser inmortal y no darle valor al paso del tiempo Perséfone ahora empezaba a desear que empezase a correr un poco más lento. Le había parecido muy obvio la profecía de su nombre de ser la traedora de muerte si era la esposa del dios de la guerra, allá por donde fuese la guerra habría muerte, era una cuenta de aritmética sencilla. Parecía que por fin había resulto el misterio de la predicción que había estado haciéndola dudar de su poción toda su vida. Ares era guapo y siempre tenía ocurrencias que la divertían. Se había sentido muy contenta y dispuesta cuando le ofreció matrimonio, era como si se fuese a abrir el camino de la verdadera vida y dejar la infancia atrás. Había sido el tiempo más excitante de su vida y las escapadas en las que le había ido descubriendo el placer carnal más allá de sus juegos con ninfas habían sido de lo más interesantes. Pero a pesar de que todo era nuevo y lúbricamente divertido no podía evitar pensar que quizás... Se había precipitado a la hora de decir que sí.

No es que todo eso hubiese dejado de ser así, es que se había dado cuenta de que la melancolía y el anhelo tan grandes que sentía cada vez que recordaba visión eran mucho mayores que los sentimientos que él podía despertar en ella. Al conocer a su séquito no supo que le fallaba, pero desde luego se sentía fuera de lugar. Buscaba a su contrario, a su complemento y no estaba seguro de que la primavera se complementase mucho con la guerra más allá de ser el inicio de muchas campañas militares por el buen tiempo. Sería un elemento más de su dominio, más que una parte importante de un todo.

No sabía como había pasado tan rápido, pero estaba en la fiesta previa a la boda ya. ¿Cómo planteaba ahora con todo el mundo allí esperando sus dudas a su prometido? De momento no había sido otra cosa que amable con ella, pero lo había visto como destrozaba de un golpe seco a alguien por llevarle la contraria. No es que tuviese miedo de que la fuese a agredir físicamente, pero sabía que tenía un carácter bastante peor de lo que inicialmente mostraba, sabía que parte de las leyendas sobre su mal humor eran verdaderos.

Encima al principio parecía que su madre iba a oponerse, pero no sabía que había ocurrido que parecía hasta un poco ilusionada con la boda, no tanto con su matrimonio como por la ceremonia. No parecía que aceptase más la idea de que se casase que antes ni que le hubiera abierto las puertas de su corazón a Ares, pero en algún momento notó un cambio evidente. La había visto planificar el vestuario completo nuevo y arreglarse más que antes. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer reuniones formales con otros dioses y quizás tenía muchas ganas de socializar, se alegraba de que al menos ella estuviera contenta con la situación. Deméter llevaba mucho tiempo centrada en Sicilia en gran parte por ella, ósea que estaba bien que volviese a recuperar su vida.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo a cualquier otro lugar y la emoción de Ares mientras recibían a otros dioses la hacía sentirse aun peor consigo misma. Ya había recibido a casi todo el Olimpo, pero su madre parecía ansiosa y expectante, seguramente aun quedaba gente por aparecer. La tierra comenzó a temblar ligeramente y todos miraron a Poseidón que estaban tranquilamente masticando lo primero comestible que había encontrado, no era él, al mirar de refilón a su madre la vio brillar de la emoción.

Hubo una explosión y todo se lleno de brillo, humo y un ligero sonido cristalino de piezas chocando. Con delicadeza dos dioses bajaron de lo que parecía un estallido de diamantes y otras piedras preciosas. Ambos eran altos y de cabello moreno, pero mientras la diosa era bronceada él era pálido, también tenían en común ser extremadamente atractivos.

-Pedazo de... -Perséfone no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía su madre, pero supuso que no era nada bueno, el tono que había usado lo reservaba para las excusas ocasiones en las que se encontraba enfadada al extremo.

-Afrodita -dijo Ares con voz entrecortada como si hubiese recibido un mazazo.

-El dios de la riqueza y el Rey Hades del Inframundo con su acompañante, la diosa del amor y la belleza, la dama Afrodita -anunció un heraldo a toda prisa, ya que nadie sabía que iban a asistir juntos, un poco más por cumplir su obligación que por necesidad real.

La pareja era brillante más allá del hecho de que aun llovían diamantes al alrededor de ellos por su espectacular entrada. Perséfone había visto a unas cuantas parejas divinas, de hecho ese mismo día la mayoría se encontraban allí y solían ser radiantes, pero esta era diferente. Se esperaba que la diosa del amor, la belleza y el sexo rezumase ese carisma, Ares había hablado tímidamente sobre ella no queriendo hablar de su antigua amante y lo cierto es que era mucho más intimidante de lo que Perséfone se esperaba, pensaba que era la manera de recordar a su más antigua amante más desde su corazón que desde sus ojos, pero ahora comprobaba que no. Desde luego si la diosa hacía un mínimo esfuerzo para ganarse de nuevo a su futuro esposo lo iba a tener más que complicado. Aunque en ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones de mirar la reacción de Ares.

Nunca había visto al tercer rey del Cosmos. Para ella el Rey del Inframundo era algo así como su reino, algo que sabía que existía de oídas pero de lo que tenía no una constancia directa. Su madre sí que se había dedicado a bajar alguna que otra vez para arreglar o mejorar algo del reino, pues al parecer tenía una parte parecida a su Sicilia para los mortales que habían llevado una vida justa, pero a ella nunca se le había permitido mirarla y dado a que no se hablaba demasiado de su reino, tampoco es que hubiese desarrollado ningún tipo de curiosidad.

La curiosidad que en toda su larga para un humano pero breve para un dios vida no había tenido se manifestó ante la mera visión del rey. Suponía que debía decir bastante estar al lado de Afrodita y ser capaz de robar la atención de alguien. De ella lo había conseguido hasta el límite de no estar siendo capaz de escuchar lo que su madre decía colérica y escucharlo todo como en un segundo plano. 

La pareja se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos y se dispuso a presentar sus respetos a los futuros novios con todo el protocolo, no había nada que hicieran que se les pudiera reprochar, habían sido en todo caso incluso corrector de más para dos dioses de su rango. Y sin embargo todo pareció de lo más irrespetuoso, tanto en sus tonos como en su manera de moverse, como si estuvieran representando una parodia dentro de una broma privada. Y aun así nada la podía preparar para la sensación de él centrando por primera vez su atención en ella.

Lo miró a los ojos directamente, él estaba haciéndolo con ella y no se iba a dejar intimidar, era como si algo se rebelase a achantarse ante él, se acercó su mano a los labios y, con infinito cuidado, firmó con sus labios el dorso de la mano en un supuesto gesto de respeto que incendió la piel que había rozado. Su beso, su tacto, sus ojos y hicieron que Perséfone confirmase lo que ya su mera aparición habían iniciado en ella. El reconocimiento a pesar de no haber estado nunca antes juntos y una sensación de posesión como nunca había sentido antes la dejaron sonrojada y sin aliento. Todas las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo despertaron como no lo habían hecho antes con los juegos de intimidad que había tenido con su prometido. Prometido del que se había olvidado, como de todo el mundo que no fuese él en ese mismo instante. La sonrisa que bailaba en sus ojos se pasó a los de ella, como si ambos conociesen una broma que no estaba al alcance de nadie, ni siquiera de sus parejas. 

Deseó estirar la mano hacia su rostro y tomarlo, atraer de nuevo sus labios hasta su piel, tenía sed de él y curiosamente ella quería ser bebida. Y supo que con gusto la devoraría.

¿Qué podía hacer ella, la primavera, contra el señor del reino de la muerte? Y como un rayo de Zeus le impactó una certeza. Dadora de muerte. El Señor de la muerte.

Desde luego se había precipitado, sí.


	4. Can't take me eyes off you

Estar enamorada, decían, era la sensación más maravillosa que se podía sentir. Decían muchas tonterías, claro está.

A pesar de la enorme cantidad de tiempo podía recordar el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de él. Fue un maravilloso instante en el que recibió un golpe por ella, era el inicio que cualquier autor habría dado para una historia de amor tan legendaria como sus protagonistas. Salvo que esa estupidez la había asustado realmente y se dedicó a gritarle por ello durante días sin parar de regañarle, pues cada vez que veía sus heridas el miedo volvía a ella. Sí, todos los días iba a asegurarse de que su recuperación fuese bien, pero ni uno de ellos dejaba de gritarle, no podía gestionar mejor sus sentimientos. 

Mientras otra de las diosas se había dedicado a confortarle. La primera vez que un corazón se rompe puede ser más recordada que el primer amor, en su caso también lo llevaba marcado a fuego. Recordaba cada momento. Vaya que si lo hacía. Había entrado firmemente preparada para no regañarle por nada ese día, ser dulce y quizás algo seductora pero no demasiado, pues aún estaba convaleciente. Poco a poco. Pero la diosa de la belleza no creía en ir despacio y, a pesar de sus heridas, no parecía tener ningún problema en besarlo como si le estuviera insuflándole la vida misma y lo había dejado con a penas y los vendajes cubriendo sus vergüenzas. Cuantas veces había fantaseado con ser ella la que ocupaba ese lugar, ni lo sabía.

Podría haberse ido sin hacer ruido después de sorprenderlos y llorar en silencio, pero les armó un buen espectáculo sobre la moral y lo poco apropiado de hacer eso con sus heridas. Esa había sido la primera de múltiples ocasiones que habían acabado con Hades totalmente convencido de que era odiado por ella. Nada más lejos de la realidad, aunque sospechaba que Afrodita tenía bastante que ver en ese enorme malentendido.

¿Ella lo miraba fijamente sin querer atraída por su encanto en alguna ocasión? Él interpretaba que lo estaba odiando en silencio solamente por existir. ¿Intentaba hablar con él cuando había terminado una reunión? Siempre interpretaba que le estorbaba su presencia y quería echarlo. ¿Los consejos sobre los Elíseos? Una crítica a su capacidad de reinado y gestión de sus territorios.

Lo peor fue que cuando llegó su hija lo sintió que el interés que podía captar aun por ella se iba para siempre, no porque fuese madre, sino porque no estaba dispuesto a tomar a nadie que hubiese caído en brazos de Zeus, aunque ciertamente eso le daba unas opciones un tanto limitadas. Tomó a Zeus un día en el que el alcohol y sus deseos corrían en igual medida por sus venas y se le robó la capacidad de distinguir entre los hermanos. Claro que Zeus sabía que no era a él a quien deseaba, pero eso nunca lo había detenido.

El hecho de que su hija fuese a casarse y se liberase de su custodia la había hecho pensar en que quizás era un buen momento para intentar mejorar la situación entre los dos, dar un par de pasos en la dirección correcta. Quizás con un poco de suerte hasta le daba un hermano a su hija, esta vez con el padre correcto.

La perspectiva de ello la ayudó a animarse frente a la tristeza que le provocaba la boda de su hija. No es que Ares fuese peor opción que otros, aunque no era quien ella habría escogido para su niña. Vale, de acuerdo, no había nadie lo suficientemente bueno para su niña, pero sabía que podría haberlo hecho mejor. Al menos no era Hefesto, suspiró de alivio cuando tras un breve intento de cortejo desistió y finalmente se casó con Afrodita.

Pensaba que había sido quitarse a dos molestias seguidas, pero claro, la diosa no había tomado su matrimonio como algo sagrado, para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie más allá de su marido.

Afrodita había sido la piedra en su sandalia con respecto a sus posibilidades con Hades y a veces se temía que también lo fuese para su hija, no por nada Afrodita había estado con Ares ni sabía la de tiempo, pero solía ser posesiva con sus amantes. Le había advertido a su hija que quizás Afrodita sería siempre una tercera en discordia en su relación, pero como era de esperar dispuesta a rebelarse contra su madre no le había hecho ningún caso. Como no, su hija volvía a creer más ciegamente en un oráculo que en ella.

Lo había intentado, de verdad que sí, pero no podía hacer nada que no desembocase en desatar su furia sobre el mundo, por lo que se resignó y prefirió centrarse en la nueva oportunidad que estaba dispuesta a agarrar para su propia felicidad y estar dispuesta para acoger a su hija de vuelta.

Todo estaba preparado y nada podía salir mal. Ver que el temblor no era cosa de Poseidón le hizo recorrer un escalofrío de anticipación, era irónico que los mortales le llamasen el Invisible teniendo en cuenta lo que le gustaban las apariciones grandiosas y dramáticas, como aparecer envuelto en piedras preciosas. 

Si que había una cosa que podía salir mal y la tenía colgada del brazo. Cuando creía que no podía hacer nada más por fastidiarla Afrodita le demostraba que sí que podía. Su habilidad para molestar a los demás dioses siempre competía con su belleza, pero es que con ella era especialmente capaz. Por primera vez no pudo contener la necesidad de proferir un insulto delante de su hija. No solamente iba a molestarla a ella, sino que como la antigua amante de su futuro yerno seguramente iba a buscar arruinar la felicidad de su hija. Su pobre hija, al volverse hacia ella vio que estaba siendo muy cortésmente saludada por Hades. Parecía que se habían caído bien, al menos, que el amor de su vida y su hija no se llevasen bien era una preocupación.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? -intentó que su voz no sonase enfadada, pero era evidente por el hecho de que se estaba saltando todos los formalismos. 

Hades se despidió cortésmente tanto de su hija como de Ares, esta sonrojada porque seguramente no sabía como responder al ver a la antigua amante. Guió a Hades al interior del templo del que todas las ninfas salieron disparadas al leer el ambiente.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que habría aparecido sin ayuda de todas formas y al menos yo puedo hacer que esté bajo control. Más o menos, todo lo que se puede controlar a Afrodita que es lo que se deje.

Se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a recibir las apelaciones más estrambóticas, pues sabía que lo que mejor funcionaba era mantener las cosas simples.

-Es la boda de mi hija, ¿puedes jurar que no va a entrometerse? ¿Podrías hacerlo por el río...?

-No, no puedo hacerlo, por las Moiras que todo lo ven, es una titánide -se cruzó de brazos intentando ganar compostura, Deméter estaba enfadada pero no tanto como para no fijarse en el movimiento hipnótico de sus músculos al hacerlo despertando brevemente el deseo de recorrerlos con la yema de los dedos- ¿Quieres mi consejo? Tu hija parece una diosa encantadora y si no va a estar dispuesta a que Afrodita se meta en su relación va a sufrir siempre. Ares totalmente incapaz de negarle nada y lo siento, pero no creo que eso vaya a cambiar. 

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero a más he intentado empujarla en dirección contraria más se ha agarrado a él. Y encima tu la has traído como acompañante. 

-Vale, ¿puedes dejar de odiarme cinco minutos y pensar en tu hija un rato? Podría ayudarte o al menos intentarlo.

Deméter se dio cuenta de que estaba repitiendo la historia de siempre, sin querer lo hacía creer que lo odiaba mientras su corazón gritaba por él su boca lanzaba palabras que lo alejaban. Y no quería que eso volviese a pasar nunca.

-Yo no te odio, nunca lo he hecho -la verdad de sus palabras podía palparse como si hubiese venido la propia Alétheia a testificar, aunque seguramente vendría para odiarte- No soy muy buena a la hora de comunicarme con los demás y a veces les hago creer que no me importan o las odio, quizás por eso mi Koré se ha alejado de mi y tiene tanta prisa por casarse.

Dicen que la sinceridad a veces tiene precio, pero Deméter no se esperaba eso. No se había dado cuenta del estado en el que se había puesto, pero su compañero sí. Con cuidado la atrajo hasta él y la abrazó con cuidado y le dió unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Quieres que hable con Afrodita para que se vaya? -le preguntó con suavidad, que hermosa era su voz y como amaba que en ese momento fuese tan cálida por ella- No sé si volvería luego, pero podemos echarla. Incluso puedo hacer que no venga a la boda si le prometo lo suficiente.

¿Así de fácil era? Solamente le había dicho que no le odiaba y ya estaba en sus brazos. Tal fue la sorpresa que se sintió fuera de lugar sobre la conversación. Si no fuera por su hija no habría encontrado fuerzas para alejarse un poco (solamente un poco) de esos brazos que eran tan cómodos como siempre le habían parecido y seguir hablando. ¿Qué clase de aroma era el que emitía? No lo tenía claro, pero quería impregnarse de él antes de soltarse, pero por desgracia no podía hacerlo.

-Gracias, pero creo que tienes razón, es mejor tenerla bajo control. Además, prefiero que la relación se rompa antes de la boda y nadie mejor que ella para conseguirlo.

-Volvamos pues, supongo que quieres que eso pase sin que destruyan tu templo. 

Hades le volvió a sonreír y lo que parecía un mal día comenzó a volcarse en uno bastante prometedor. Una pena para ella no saber cual era el motivo de la sonrisa de Hades.


	5. Ain't no rest for the wicked

Si Deméter supiera lo que estaba pensando en ese momento estaba seguro de que si en verdad no lo odiaba no tardaría en hacerlo. Estaba intentando poner paz, pero su atención estaba un poco más lejos, aunque no demasiado. Le daban ganas de preguntarle a Afrodita si necesitaba un traje hecho de joyería para recuperar a su amante, pues aunque sus intenciones eran parecidas a las de Deméter iban más allá de las de una madre preocupada. 

Venía de mantener relaciones carnales con la mismísima diosa del sexo hasta quedar completamente satisfecho, podría tener a Afrodita acostada en su regazo en ese momento y sinceramente le pediría que se apartase, pues no le apetecía. Pero la sola visión de la diosa de la Primavera le había encendido la sangre y de golpe comprendió como se sentía el mundo al revivir. Sabía que no tenía sentido nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero al mirarla a los ojos se había sentido comprendido. 

No era pura lujuria como había sentido otras veces que era como el hambre, que podía ser saciada; era algo que iba más allá, no entendía de donde venía que sentía como si pudiese dejar su vida y su reino en sus preciosas manos sin un atisbo de duda. Había sido un sentimiento en parte abrumador, pero lejos de dejarlo aturdido lo dejo increíblemente feliz y despejado, nada de atontamiento. Su mente estaba trabajando a toda máquina con la resolución de quien se siente seguro de algo. 

Debía de asegurarse primero de que lo que había sentido fuese reciproco, aunque en ese momento estaba bastante seguro de ello. Pocas veces se había sentido tan seguro de que alguien estaba atraído por él, mas no quería que su ferviente deseo por ella nublase su percepción y acabase forzándola sino físicamente de otra manera. Era un rey, la presión que podía ejercer sin querer era demasiada, así que le gustaba sondear el terreno bien. El desequilibrio de poder siempre jugaba a su favor, y no le gustaba ir con tantas ventajas en el amor.

De momento se mezclaría con los demás en la fiesta, eso era mejor que quedarse apartado, pues llamaba más la atención. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin socializar con los demás, no es odiase hacerlo no mucho menos, solamente que no era tan extrovertido como parecían serlo todos y también era una persona muy ocupada. Le caían bien y se divertía con ellos, siempre y cuando dosificase el tiempo que pasaba con los demás dioses. En parte agradecía que Zeus creyese que le había engañado al quedarse con los cielos y no tener que soportar los dramas ajenos.

Los dioses del Inframundo sin ser precisamente tranquilos al menos solían ser más diligentes, lo cual a la larga le facilitaba la vida, podían ser problemáticos pero mantenían sus funciones. Que también era cierto que muchos de los dioses caóticos del Olimpo habían salido de la entrepierna de su hermano, pero no creía que realmente que fuese el rey del Olimpo o del Inframundo le hubiesen detenido demasiado para tener a una casta de hijos igual de larga, la única forma de detenerle habría sido darle el tratamiento con la hoz que recibió Urano. 

Sus hijas no eran tan demandantes como los prole de su hermano. Desde que habían aprendido a valerse por si mismas no le pedían nada, ni siquiera alimento. Se lo daba, por supuesto, dado que el comer demasiada carne humana no le parecía un buen hábito, así que intentaba introducirles una dieta más variada. Por pequeños detalles como esos y el hecho de ser torturadoras expertas habían hecho pensar a muchos humanos que las Erineas eran monstruos terribles. Si supieran que a Tisifona aun le gustaba aun que la arropase por las noches después de un cuento y a Alecto le daban miedo los patos... Sus niñas seguían siendo niñas a pesar de todo. 

Una de las cosas que tenía que averiguar sobre la hija de Deméter era como llevaría lo de aceptar hijas ajenas, pues aunque Ares tenía tantas amazonas que no era capaz de recordarlas a todas y tenía a toda la prole con Afrodita, pero no era la mismo. Vivían con él y ejercía la paternidad de forma activa. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba acelerando, ya estaba pensando en ella como madre cuando ni siquiera había ido más allá de besar su mano. Se dijo que tenía que respirar hondo y al menos dejar de diseñar su corona como reina y centrarse en pensamientos más cercanos.

Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que quizás era más productivo pensar en la corona en vez de en lo más cercano que quería hacerle, pues tenía que hablar con Hestia y Atenea. Comenzaba a notar que desde otra parte Perséfone no le quitaba la mirada de encima, a veces sus miradas conectaban y le costaba centrarse de nuevo en la conversación. Por suerte Hestia era permisiva con los despistes de los demás y Atenea seguramente se había percatado, pero dada su rivalidad con Ares seguramente estaba disfrutando de la situación. Por una vez no le extrañaría que hasta les tejiese las sábanas para el tálamo. 

Hablaban sobre aprovechamiento del calor, cosa que le resultaba especialmente irónico ahora que con su propio calor podría forjarse un escudo. No es que la pequeña diosa que se suponía debía de ser una sonrojada y casta novia ayudase mucho a bajar su estado, pues ya estaba seguro de que no eran imaginaciones suyas, se había movido erraticamente después de hablar con las diosas por todo el terreno y allí estaba ella siempre. Tenía que pensar que quería estar cerca o que había tenido un daño irreparable antes y tenía un problema grave de equilibrio, pues se había chocado accidentalmente y acabado encima de él ya cinco veces. Con la excusa de mantener el equilibrio podría jurar que la diosa ya le había tocado en más zonas de las permitidas en por lo menos tres ocasiones.

Pensó en que le dirían sus amigos. Luego recordó que eran peores que él para estas cosas y que la recomendación de Hécate sería "desnúdate y corre hacia ella con joyas" que no es que estuviera mal, pero carecía de la sutileza que a él le gustaba. Aunque no era una manera de hacer las cosas era una buena base para crear un plan. Esa noche había una fiesta y él era famoso por desaparecer de ellas. 

Dado que parecía haber tomado la misión de seguirlo y había un encantador lago en los alrededores usaría la excusa del calor y la aglomeración para irse a dar un baño nocturno. Afrodita siempre decía que presentarse desnudo era una buena forma de llevar una posición ventajosa si se tenía un físico como el suyo, y si era bueno para la diosa del sexo suponía que tenía que ser bueno para la de la Primavera.

En el fondo era un buen plan con el que ganaban todos, desde luego él ganaba. Ella tendría una corona en la cabeza en vez de acompañar a un dios con ámbitos compartidos, estaba seguro de que cualquiera diría que eso era una mejora. Le ofrecía a cambio de ser su esposa ser su igual y así convertirse de golpe en una diosa con un poder que no podía ser comparado al de ninguna otra desde antes de la Titanomaquía. 

Deméter no estaba contenta con Ares y Afrodita quería de vuelta a su amante, podía conseguirlo todo a la vez. Era rara la ocasión en la que todos salían de beneficiados como en esta. Bueno, tal vez no Ares, pero estaba seguro de que Afrodita sabría consolarlo y hacer que se olvidase, llevaban siglos juntos por algo. Estaba seguro de que ella estaría menos tiempo seduciéndolo de vuelta del que ella pasaría haciéndole pagar haber pensado en abandonarla. Dentro de poco tendría noticias de Hefesto quejándose de que su esposa y su hermano habían vuelto a la actividad habitual con la poca discreción que siempre les había caracterizado. 

El plan estaba ya forjado y tras la supuesta de sol se vio dispuesto a empezar a moverse hacia el lago. Todo saldría perfecto, claro. O al menos así habría sido de no ser porque Perséfone no era la única diosa que le estaba siguiendo.


	6. All the good girls go to hell

Al principio trató de ser cauta. No podía dejar de estar pendiente de él, le llamaba la atención como la luna llena en la noche. Lo escuchaba hablar con otras diosas y se sorprendió no solamente mirando, sino que también era interesante escuchar lo que decía. Y no solamente por el hecho de que tuviese una voz profunda en la que detectaba casi un cierto ronroneo que tocaba directamente a sus partes más sensibles. No podía evitar imaginar esa voz hablándole en situaciones más privadas, cuando le dijo que conocerla era un placer la había dejado temblando, pensar en él usando esa palabra en otro contexto. 

Quitando el efecto excitante que tenía en ella era muy interesante también en todas sus palabras, la soltura con la que se manejaba hablando con Atenea y Hestia, hablaba como si fuera un experto en los campos de los demás pero sin imponerse sobre ellos y dejando claro que sabía que los expertos eran los otros, incluso admitiendo su falta de cocimiento por puro deseo de llenar esas lagunas. Sabía que era mucho mayor que ella y un rey cuyos dominios se extendían más allá de los de los otros dos reyes juntos y era el último juez. Quizás además de admirar su portentoso exterior debería fijarse en su interior, mientras ella se dedicaba a comérselo con los ojos él estaba manteniendo conversaciones interesantes y profundas.

No sabía como ganar su atención, no sabía que decirle para ello, hasta que se le ocurrió un método efectivo. 

Había escuchado a escondidas hablar a las ninfas sobre como llamar la atención de un hombre y el fingir torpeza para acabar en los brazos del amado era uno de los métodos favoritos. Funcionó sorprendentemente bien la primera vez, fue precioso ver como se preocupaba de que aun estando salvándola de caer al suelo no estuviese incomoda. 

Lo siguió usando quizás más veces de las que debería, creyó que al final iba a pensar que tenía algún tipo de problema de motricidad, pero Hades pareció entender perfectamente lo que estaba intentando y no tuvo ningún problema en seguirle el juego prolongando cada vez más sus contactos aún dentro del decoro. 

Lo vio alejarse de la gente pero de vez en cuando mirando hacia atrás con disimulo y sonriendo victorioso al ver que ella le seguía. La sonrisa estaba cargada de promesas que creía conocer, pero algo le decía que iba a descubrir cosas nuevas que estaba expectante por conocer. Reconocía la dirección que estaba tomando, una pequeña laguna rodeada de vegetación que no solía tener ocupantes. 

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar, ¿estaría bien seguir caminando en esas dirección? Se suponía que iba a casarse, que Ares sería su esposo y eso era sagrado. Puede que solamente quisiera hablar, claro, no tenía porque hacer nada más. No es que seguirlo quisiera decir nada más que hablar, ni que sus intenciones fueran otras. 

Lo vio esconderse entre la maleza que llevaba al lago y tuvo una clara advertencia al ver su inconfundible túnica oscura cubierta de pequeños diamantes colgada de una rama. Si pasaba sabía que lo iba a encontrar desnudo y ni en su poca experiencia se atrevía a pensar que algo inocente pasaría.

Un suspiró se escapó de su boca, ¿a quien quería engañar? Quería estar con él de una manera que a penas podía contener. Justo iba a empezar a despojarse de sus propias ropas cuando una mano en el hombro la detuvo.

-Koré, mi pequeña y perfecta flor, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tu sola? Menos mal que mamá ha llegado.

****

La reina de los dioses descansaba un poco alejada de los demás, puede que fuese una fiesta preboda, pero no estaba contenta con esta en concreto. No solamente es que le estuviesen restregando por la cara el fruto de una infidelidad con la que no había podido acabar, sino que encima se iba a casar con su quizás un poco necio pero favorito hijo. Claro, ganarse ese título era fácil, el otro directamente le era repulsivo. Las chicas estaban bien, suponía.

Lo más divertido había sido ver llegar a Afrodita y el consiguiente enfado de Deméter. No es que fuese especialmente amiga de Afrodita, pero en general le caía bien. Su marido la había culpado muchas veces de sus escarceos y con vergüenza tenía que admitir que lo había creído no pocas veces, con el tiempo acabó asimilando que su marido simplemente era lo peor, al menos el realismo la ayudaba a no romper ninguna ilusión sobre él, ya no se hacía ninguna. Además, le habían cargado el peso de ser la esposa de Hefesto, cualquiera que hubiese aprendido a lidiar con él de una manera tan inteligente se merecía no solamente su respeto, sino incluso su envidia por controlar así a un esposo odioso. 

Por eso es por lo que a pesar de estar alejada disfrutando de la tranquilidad no se sintió molesta al ver que Afrodita invadía su espacio con el mismo poco respeto con el que entraba a todas partes.

-Saludos Hera, no te había visto antes y quería avisarte antes que a nadie -tomó asiento sin esperar ningún tipo de permiso para ello- La boda no va a realizarse.

La reina simplemente sonrió mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios y la miraba por encima de esta. Afrodita deslumbraba con su belleza como siempre, pero había aprendido a ver más allá de eso, no solía decir cosas en vano. Era una diosa inteligente y poderosa como para hacer una afirmación tan tajante sobre el dominio de un dios con seguridad. 

-Supongo que una explicación un poco más detallada no vendría de más, querida.

-Por supuesto cielo -Afrodita chasqueo los dedos y un copero extremadamente atractivo vino a servirlo, no parecía ninguno de los que Deméter tenía, pero es que Afrodita viajaba con clase- Obviamente la voluntad de tu hijo se ha ido muy lejos al verme y esta batallando duramente por no ir a por mi, pero es que ha surgido algo que creo que te gustaría saber -Hera enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas rubias ante esa declaración, realmente estaba curiosa- La novia está al borde de irse con un oponente sobre el que tu hijo no tiene nada que hacer.

-¡Lo sabía! -gritó Hera victoriosa, acto seguido bajó la voz esperando no llamar la atención de los demás- ¿Planeaste lo de Hades?

-Para nada, ha sido totalmente una casualidad afortunada -le contestó con una sonrisa llena de embrujo seductor, lo que para ella era una sonrisa normal- A veces el amor funciona de maneras misteriosas hasta para mi. Conociéndolo, creo que dentro de poco será cosa tuya. 

Hera sonrió con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Quizás era una posición muy alta para la que ella habría querido, pero Reina del Inframundo era una manera de no tener que verla demasiado, Hades no solía prodigarse demasiado por el Olimpo (lo cual normalmente pensaba que era una pena, pero en esta ocasión le beneficiaba) y no es que tuviese demasiada relación con su padre. Ah, pero la parte de Deméter era deliciosamente divertida, no solamente perdería a su gran amor, sino que lo haría por el fruto de su vientre, quizás si no hubiese estado con maridos ajenos no tendría una hija que le robaría todas las posibilidades. Y Deméter viviría sabiendo eso.

-Creo que es tiempo de recordarle a Hades que soy una buena y fiel amiga y que si necesita una bendición solamente tiene que llamarme.

La diosa del matrimonio le sonrió a Afrodita que a su vez se la devolvió y ambas profirieron una carcajada a la vez. Tan sólo había un dios que se dio cuenta de ambas estaban conspirando sobre algo y escuchó parte de lo que decían, y fue Hefesto.

Pensó en ir a ver que tramaban más de cerca, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Igual ir a enfrentarse cara a cara con las dos diosas que más lo odiaban en el panteón no era la mejor opción. Sobre todo cuando ambas eran de facto más poderosas que él. Sopesó sus opciones y al ver que su padre no se encontraba cerca, seguramente perdido fornicando en algún lugar, pensó en la única otra opción que le quedaba. Tragándose el orgullo fue a buscar a Ares.


	7. Warrior

Pese a todo lo que uno podría pensar por sus dominios Ares no era un tipo rencoroso y sabía reconocer sus errores. Como para no hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que a Atenea le gustaba hacer largas listas con ellos y leérselos en cada oportunidad que tenía. Acostarse con la mujer de su hermano, contra lo que la gente pudiera pensar, no había sido un error. El error había sido desde un principio ese matrimonio. Su fallo único fue hacerlo en su propia casa.

No podía enfadarse del todo por la ira y la trampa de su hermano, se habían dejado caer en ella, ¿qué clase de dios de la guerra era aquel que se dejaba caer en una trampa con esa facilidad? Un dios cegado por la pasión. Eso ya no le pasaría más, Perséfone era una buena chica con la que no solamente se divertiría, sino que encima podría tener una vida tranquila. ¿Acaso ese no era el último deseo de cualquier hombre en su madurez?

Claro, la preciosa Koré era todo lo que necesitaría. Afrodita y él ya eran una historia pasada y superada. Se alegraba de que lo hubiese sustituido tan rápido como él la había sustituido a ella, dos de los antiguos juntos. Un rey encima. Un dios que cagaba diamantes, ni más ni menos. Realmente no sabía si su tío cagaba diamantes, pero como si lo hiciese, los producía sin esfuerzo. Un dios con el respeto de inmortales y que causaba tal pavor entre los mortales que no se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre. Por supuesto, eran una pareja estupenda. Ambos antiguos, cabellos morenos, altos y con una enorme belleza. Se mesó sus propios cabellos dorados, iguales a los de su madre, tirando de ellos con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria mientras se repetía a si mismo que se alegraba por ella. 

Le habían dicho que Hefesto lo buscaba, lo buscaba por primera vez desde que le atrapó en la red, aunque tampoco es que lo hubiese buscado mucho antes, le había robado a su gran amor por la espalda y a traición y lo que era aun peor, por la fuerza. No es que nunca hubiesen tenido una gran relación de hermanos de todas formas, no se habían criado juntos y no habían mostrado nunca interés el uno por el otro a pesar de compartir a ambos padres a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos, salvo Hebe e Ilitia con las que su relación era radicalmente distinta, las quería mucho a ambas y ella a él. A veces creía que Hefesto le había culpado también por no ir a buscarlo, como si hubiese sabido de su existencia hasta que a su padre le fue útil. ¿Por qué no recibirlo? Dionisio le había dicho que en su estado actual no era una buena idea beber -Dionisio, ni más ni menos- y se aburría.

Seguramente estaba muerto de miedo. Hades era capaz de pedirle a su madre un divorcio y ella a dárselo sin poner ningún impedimento. Su padre tampoco diría nada salvo desearles suerte, le debía demasiado a su hermano mayor, ¿qué podía hacer Hefesto ante eso? El hijo favorito de nadie seguramente sería ofrecido como sacrificio antes de importunar al Rey del Inframundo. Al final todas las tretas que hizo contra él para asegurarse tener a Afrodita a su lado no le servirían nada contra un dios más poderoso. Quizás no se alegraba sinceramente de que Afrodita estuviera con Hades, pero al menos sí que lo hacía de que estuviera con alguien de su elección.

Se volvió a repetir que estaba más que feliz por Afrodita y que él lo sería con Perséfone un par de veces más, como un mantra, antes de salir al encuentro de Hefesto.

A veces se le olvidaba lo poco agraciado que era Hefesto con respecto a los demás dioses y buena parte de los humanos. Aun así la mirada de interés que puso al verlo fue mucho más desagradable que su aspecto. 

-Saludos hermano.

Le devolvió el saludo con un gesto con la cabeza. No lo había llamado nunca hermano, estaba seguro de que Hefesto pensaba que era verdaderamente estúpido. Le pidió que hablasen en privado y no tuvo ningún impedimento 

-Me temo que tengo malas noticias que darte, a pesar de lo que puedas creer no me gusta ser portador de las mismas -fingió un tono afectado, pero era un mal actor y desde luego su hermano era menos estúpido de lo que pensaba para darse cuenta- Tu futuro matrimonio está siendo boicoteado por ni más ni menos que nuestra poco amante madre y mi esposa. 

La noticia le tomó de nuevas, pero tampoco es que pudiese decir que le sorprendiese en absoluto por ninguna de las dos partes. Su madre no estaba nada contenta con que hubiese elegido al fruto de la infidelidad de Zeus (Ares llevaba tiempo negándose a llamar al rey de los dioses padre) y Afrodita... Bueno, su relación era convulsa, ponerse el uno al otro la zancadilla era algo normal. 

Claro, que Afrodita se presentase en la boda no podía indicar nada más desde el principio que iba a boicotear... O a presumir de una nueva conquista. No es que se pudiera fiar demasiado del testimonio de Hefesto para nada, pero no tenía nada que ocultar si pensaba que esa información le haría daño, conociéndolo le llevaría información dañina con una velocidad que sería la envidia a Iris y Hermes. 

-No será nada nuevo que dos de las mujeres de mi vida intentasen hacer algo así, de hecho contaba con ello. No tienes porque preocuparte, pero lo agradezco, querido hermano. 

-Incluso quieren usar a nuestro tio para seducir a tu futura esposa -le dio una sonrisa torcida sabiendo que no tenía manera de saber eso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora quiero pensar en ello. A solas

Quizás no fue muy sutil, pero más en el espíritu de la celebración de una boda de lo que en un principio le gustaría. Su sangre le pedía que lo echase de la habitación sin llegar a tocar el suelo, sería hacerle un favor el sacarlo sin andar para su condición. Por suerte creyó haberlo impactado y se fue sin presentar batalla, por lo que no llegó ni a tener que poner a prueba su paciencia.

Afrodita había ido a impedir su matrimonio y Hades no era su pareja, sino un señuelo. Desde luego tenía claro que no podía luchar contra lo que podía ofrecer el rey del Inframundo a una candidata a reina. Poco podría hacer si surgía un amor bendito por Afrodita. ¿Quería recuperarlo la mil veces maldita diosa del amor? Desde luego era una información interesante. Conocer los planes del enemigo era fundamental para presentar batalla, y más cuando el enemigo era tan poderoso como ella. Pero no tenía pensado dejarse vencer tan fácilmente esta vez, no pensaba ceder.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien pasar, desde luego esos pasos y el fragante olor no correspondían a que fuese Hefesto el que había vuelto. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte, se hablaba de su belleza, pero poco se decía de lo intoxicante que era la diosa de la belleza en cualquiera de los sentidos. No iba a caer, se aseguró mentalmente.

-Y aquí está el ilustre novio -le dijo con la voz cargada de ironía- ¿preparado para ser de la florecilla?

Se dio la vuelta, tenerla de frente era demasiado, una sensación parecida al temor inundó su estómago. La debilidad que ante él siempre era tan desconocida se fue extendiendo sobre él. 

-Creo recordar que no estaban invitada.

Sus planes de rechazo tenían la intención de ser firmes y no ceder de ninguna de las maneras posibles, aunque no se la espero reaccionando tan rápido. 

Las manos terminadas en afiladas uñas de Afrodita se hundieron en su cabello arañando su cuero cabelludo sin ninguna compasión antes de sujetar su cabello con fuerza y tirar de él para llevarlo contra la mesa sin tener ningún atisbo de cuidado. Lo redujo sin mucho esfuerzo, no solamente porque en el fondo él se estaba dejando, sino porque la gente olvidaba lo realmente fuerte que era Afrodita. 

Cuando lo tuvo tirado en la mesa la diosa se dedicó a explorar con aparente desgana el potente torso del dios de la guerra. No eran caricias necesariamente sexuales, a veces había más de arañazo para marcarlo que de caricia, pero le parecían más eróticas que nada de lo que pudiese hacer cualquier otra. La otra mano de Afrodita se dirigió a su propia boca y sacó brevemente la lengua para darle una ligera lamida al índice antes succionarlo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Al sacarlo y ponerle el mismo dedo en los labios a Ares no pudo ni recordar que debía negarse a ella antes de succionar su dedo. Quería devorarla por completo y que ella lo devorase hasta que no supiesen donde empezaba uno y acababa el otro. Cuando la otra mano de la diosa llego a sus genitales pensó que si no fuese un dios habría muerto en ese mismo lugar. 

Recuperó momentáneamente la cordura recordando que debía negarse, pero ¿para que? Solamente ella era capaz de controlar el incendio que era él y no quemarse. ¿Qué le importaba cualquier plan que pudieran haber hecho cualquiera que no fuese vivir ese momento tomando lo que el deseo encarnado le ofrecía? Era la guerra, la violencia y la pasión. Ella era todo eso desde una época en la que el mundo era joven.

-¿Acaso vas a echarme? -le desafió ella sabiendo que lo tenía totalmente a su merced- En el fondo sabes que me perteneces hasta que yo quiera que deje de ser así.

Ares era lo suficientemente valiente como para afrontar la verdad, tenía razón. Eso no significaba que estuviera totalmente a merced de ella, se estiró como gato mientras dirigía las manos a las perfectas posaderas de la diosa atrayéndola hacía él, en un primer momento pareció reticente, mas no tardó en subir encima de él a horcajadas.

-Puede que te pertenezca, pero... -su voz se entrecortó al ser de nuevo apresado, esta vez por las muñecas, por la diosa- nunca vas a dejar que eso sea así, y lo sabes.

Afrodita arrugó la nariz molesta, no porque pensase que se equivocaba, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder encarar sus emociones, sino por el hecho de haber sido descubierta. Una sonrisa arrogante se cruzo en el rostro de Ares, ella sabía como borrar eso, al cabo de unos instantes su boca estaba desfigurada por gemidos de placer. Puede que ambos se perteneciesen en ese juego que era su relación, pero ella no iba a dejar nunca de ser la directora del mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sabía si se me daría bien escribir sobre esta pareja, ¿qué me decís?


	8. My nocturnal serenade

El agua fría del lago no dejó a Hades ni la mitad de helado que oír la voz de Deméter. El plan de aparecer desnudo perdía fuerza cuando la muy protectora madre de la muchacha que ya tiene un gran historial de odio contra el ejecutor aparecía, por lo que tenía que pensar y rápido, como en los antiguos tiempos. Y mantener la compostura. Mantener la compostura desnudo era algo que había tenido que hacer en alguna que otra ocasión porque había vivido una larga vida y le había dado tiempo a pasar por todo, pero no se podía decir tampoco que era algo a lo que acostumbrase. Se animó pensando en que la mirada de juicio de Deméter no era algo que el Juez Definitivo no pudiese soportar. Eso como pensamiento de animo positivo estaba muy bien, pero claro, otra cosa era poder lograrlo.

Carraspeó con fuerza para ser oído usando su acostumbrado tono d como cuando había revuelo en el tribunal. Ambas callaron y sabiendo que tenía su atención, se dispuso a ser todo lo formal que podía serlo desnudo. A sentirse cómodo con su desnudez, canalizar si era necesario su Afrodita interior. O mejor no, eso podía complicar las cosas aún más.

-Mis señoras, les ruego que me disculpen, pero estar en su hermoso reino me hizo sentir acalorado y dirigirme a un lugar que creía solitario sin tener la decencia de pedir permiso, creyendo que molestaría más que ayudaría al hacerlo -dijo solemne rezándole a su abuela para que se tragaran esa mentira, al menos Deméter, Perséfone le había seguido a sabiendas.

-Perdón Hades, no sabíamos que estarías por aquí -dijo Deméter- mi pobre hija no suele aventurarse sola por estos terrenos, pero supongo que los nervios de la boda la han hecho buscar alejarse un poco de los demás.

-Por supuesto, es comprensible -le contestó él sabiendo que la dama en cuestión le había seguido con el rastro de ropa con claras intenciones y, que de no ser por su madre, estarían fornicando o, por ser más romántico, haciendo el amor en ese mismo lago- Pero si me disculpas, no suelo bañarme con ropa y temo comprometer la virtud de tan honorables damas por el hecho de mi desnudez.

Deméter avergonzada miró hacia otro lado, tanto que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que su hija no lo estaba haciendo. Sin pedir permiso le tapó los ojos, lo cual solamente hizo a su hija tener la firme convicción de que vería en otra ocasión lo que ahora se le estaba negando. Solamente escuchaba el sonido de la tela deslizándose por la piel mezclado con otros sonidos nocturnos, si tan sólo no estuvieran estorbando las dichosas manos de su madre todo sería perfecto.

La diosa de la agricultura trató de entender que su hija tenía curiosidad antes de casarse, ver a un hombre sin la habitual cobertura de ropas para saber lo que había debajo, y más cuando era uno tan magnifico como el señor del Inframundo, era un impulso que cuanto mínimo se podía calificar como natural. Ella podía empatizar perfectamente con lo de querer verle desnudo. Le era un poco incómodo saber que su hija quizás podía encontrar algo atractivo al que esperaba acabase siendo su padrastro, pero no es que fuesen una familia de humanos funcionales.

-Supongo que estoy decentemente cubierto de nuevo -dijo en voz alta, con la duda porque sabía que Deméter cualquier día consideraba indecente lo que a ella le viniese a bien-Si quieren tan excelsas damas las puedo acompañar de vuelta al terreno de la fiesta.

Con una gran dama de cada brazo y una conversación trivial, volvieron de camino a la fiesta, aunque en las mentes de cada uno todo era bastante distinto. Mientras hablaban de lo bien que se veían las constelaciones en esa época y de la última responsable de una nueva en el cielo siendo, para sorpresa de todos, Artemisa, en sus cabezas rondaban otra serie de pensamientos.

Deméter pensaba en todos los paseos que podría dar con Hades en sus largas vidas como aquel, incluso con su hija uniéndose al grupo. Quizás podrían tener más hijas, un montón de príncipes y princesas que conectaran el mundo de los muertos y el de los vivos. Ambos habían sido jóvenes imprudentes que a duras penas podían con sus dominios, pero ya centrados en sus ocupaciones eran más libres que nunca. Bueno, no es que a Zeus tener algo que dirigir le hubiese impedido nunca estar de libertinaje por todo el Cosmos, pero ellos no serían como Zeus y Hera, su relación se basaría en la confianza y el respeto. No, Hades no era Zeus, la última vez que pensó en eso pasada se néctar ya sabía lo que aprovechó para hacer Zeus.

Por su parte Hades estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ser descortés con Deméter y tratar de llevar la conversación todo lo civilizadamente que podía, ya se ganaría justificadamente su ira más adelante si las cosas salían bien como para enfadarla antes de tiempo y levantar sus recelos. Le estaba costando atender a algo que no fuese al roce de Perséfone, sutil pero sin parar, era tremendo como su sola presencia podía afectarle tanto. Su olor, los pequeños sonidos, todo le hacían querer emborracharse de cada detalle de ella. 

Perséfone estaba pensando seriamente en cuanto tardaría una diosa inmortal en escaparse del fondo de un lago. Quería mucho a su madre, pero es que en todos los momentos que podía haber escogido para interrumpirlo escogía justamente ese. Podría haberla interrumpido en una de las numerosas ocasiones que había tenido para hacerlo con él que pensaba que sería su esposo hasta que vio al de verdad, pero claro, todo había sido demasiado fácil. La parte de profetisa de su madre y oráculo tenía heredada de su abuela tenía que ser lo de ir a molestar cuando de verdad iba a pasar algo importante. Pensó con más seriedad de la que nadie podría haber hecho hasta ahora en darle una patada a la gran Deméter. Quizás si le daba bien la hacía caer el tiempo suficiente como para saltar sobre Hades y que este la llevase a su reino. El tiempo estaba jugando en su contra, cada vez estaban más cerca de donde estaban los demás.

Escucharon revuelo, cosa que no era nada extraño cuando había dioses cerca, claro estaba, pero era hasta más de lo normal. Había sido derribado uno de los pabellones, uno en el que supuestamente se encontraba el novio, pero no había ni rastro.

Parecía como si lo hubiesen derribado desde dentro de una manera bastante violenta, casi como si hubiesen tenido una pelea tremenda. Lo que hubiese pasado había sido terriblemente violento. Aunque los más despistados estuvieran buscando aun restos de lo que había pasado, en la sonrisa de Hera Hades leyó muchas cosas, hasta que finalmente formuló la pregunta que los más espabilados ya se estaban formando.

-¿Dónde está Afrodita?


	9. Freak'n you

Era muy raro que un dios fuese el único que se encargase de un ámbito, aunque hubiese alguien principal había siempre un par de ellos más para la función, los humanos preferían tener a varios dioses a los que acudir por cubrirse las espaldas en caso de caer mal o que el dios en concreto no estuviese muy por la labor. En el caso del matrimonio, si bien había algunos como Himeneo, la principal sin duda era Hera.

Normalmente un matrimonio fallido podría verse casi como un insulto a ella misma pero en ese mismo momento, con su propio hijo de sus entrañas fugado de un matrimonio, se la veía muy relajada y no solamente porque tuviese en ese momento a Hebe a su lado sin dejarle ver el fondo de la copa en ningún momento. Estaba relajada de una manera que era demasiado evidente que, si no tenía algo que ver directamente, al menos sabía que eso iba a pasar.

Al estar los Tres Reyes del Cosmos en la zona se suponía que ellos deberían hacerse cargo de la situación. Dado que Hades estaba bastante seguro de que los fugados no iban a estar en el Inframundo se encontraba en una de las lujosas tiendas que habían montado para la fiesta ayudando a Hestia a tratar de calmar a Deméter y de paso vigilar que Hera no se riese demasiado fuerte y no acabasen mal, no creían que a puñetazos, pero nunca se sabía. Zeus había intentado interrogarla pero, tras mandarlo a la mierda en privado y jurar por la Estigia que de verdad no sabía donde se encontraban, no habían podido obtener nada más en claro de ella salvo que encontraba toda la situación divertidísima. 

Hebe se repartía entre tener cuidado de que su madre no acabase por liarla cabreando a nadie más de la cuenta y llenar los vasos de los demás dioses para mantenerlos ocupados. Ella también sabía que eso iba a acabar pasando, puede que los demás no le prestasen demasiada atención pero como copera acababa por enterarse de todo. Además, es que no le hacía falta ni la información que cosechaba cuando nadie atendía, cualquier asistente con un poco de seso debería haber sabido que eso iba a pasar en el momento en el que Afrodita había llegado. No se le pueden arrebatar una pareja a la diosa del amor, lo veía como construir en el cauce de un arroyo seco y luego sorprenderse porque al llover el agua se llevaba las construcciones.

Antes de rellenarle la copa a Perséfone la miró sin saber si darle unas palabras de apoyo, pero se sorprendió al ver que de hecho, parecía aliviada más que traicionada o triste. Tampoco era algo que le acabase resultando extraño tal y como miraba de vez en cuando a Hades. Quizás su hermano no era discreto pero su hasta hace un rato prometida no es que estuviese disimulando demasiado su interés. Quizás hasta podían aprovechar un poco todo lo montado y hacer otra boda, no tenía demasiadas ganas de montar otro jaleo similar con su madre. Su madre que supuestamente estaba consolando a Deméter en ese momento aguantándose la risa a duras penas, no sabía si rellenarle más la copa o directamente no acercarse más en un buen rato. 

Lo mejor era acercarse, pero para sacarla a que tomase un poco el aire. Viendo las intenciones que llevaba Deméter decidió ayudar, ya seguirían peleando luego, ahora no quería a una Hera muy borracha y con ánimos de regodearse cerca de su querida y recién abandonada hija. Ya encontraría a Ares y le haría pagar, ya.

De golpe solamente quedaron Hades y Perséfone (más un puñado de ninfas que no se atrevían a acercarse demasiado al dios del Inframundo) en el lugar.

-Encontraran a Ares -le dijo sin saber muy bien que necesitaba en ese momento.

-No lo dudo -le respondió ella- es ruidoso y bullicioso. Otra cosa es que yo tenga alguna gana de que lo encuentren para mi. Si puedo ser sincera en este momento agradezco a Afrodita por sus nobles servicios más que enfadarme por la pérdida del que iba a ser mi esposo.

Hades se quedó mirándola mientras alzaba una ceja, no sorprendido tanto por los sentimientos de la diosa como por la franqueza con los que los estaba expresando.

-No veo por aquí a Eros con sus flechas de plomo, estoy francamente sorprendido por tan duras palabras -le contestó en un tono con más sorna de la que esperaba soltar en un principio- ¿Puedo preguntar por esa falta de interés en el enlace?

Ella le indicó que se sentase, en parte por tener la excusa para tenerlo más cerca y en parte porque le estaba empezando a doler el cuello de mirar hacia arriba mientras le hablaba. 

-Me profetizaron algo de niña y he estado un poco obsesionada con eso y pensaba que Ares era el regalo... Tampoco es que mi madre me dejase ver mucho más mundo para poder pensar una cosa, hay que reconocerle que fue bastante hábil para saltar todas las protecciones de mi madre.

-A Ares siempre se la ha dado bien entrar en sitios, sí -miró fijamente a las ninfas que se habían atrevido a acercarse un poco, se les pasó el atrevimiento y volvieron a dar marcha atrás- ¿Puedo preguntar por la profecía?

Perséfone suspiró y luego lanzó una carcajada incrédula, él la miró unos instantes antes de acompañarla en su risa entendiendo por donde iba la cosa.

-Me llamo Perséfone, señor rey del Inframundo. A veces los oráculos no son tan sutiles como se creen, me temo, otras directamente es que no quieren serlo -no hacía falta aclarar mucho más de lo que ya lo habían hecho al nombrarla- Mi madre tiene que estar al borde de volver con Hera y los demás no tardaran mucho.

No tuvieron que hablar ni una palabra más. Hades extendió la mano hacia ella y la aceptó con gracia y una risita feliz. En un momento, antes de que las ninfas tuvieran tiempo para reaccionar de ninguna manera -tampoco es que pudieran haber hecho mucho contra el poderoso y temible Hades- el Bidente se manifestó en la mano del soberano. 

El sonido fue mucho menos atronador de lo que lo había sido la entrada, pero una puerta directa al Inframundo nunca era insonora del todo. Para cuando los demás dioses entraron corriendo ya no estaba ninguno de los dos. 

Deméter escuchó aterrorizada de boca de las ninfas como Hades se había llevado con él a su querida hija, a la dulce Perséfone.


	10. I want you

El mundo se acababa de descongelar y todo estaba volviendo a florecer de nuevo, los dioses no eran particularmente débiles al frío, pero lo encontraban desagradable. Por no hablar de la muerte de centenares de sus adoradores, eso sí que era un verdadero inconveniente. El mal genio que se gastaba a veces Deméter era de sobra conocido por todos los que lucharon con ella en la Titanomaquía pero ahora la humanidad lo había sufrido también.

-Me ha parecido un poco dramático todo de su parte, que quieres que te diga -dijo Afrodita tranquilamente- No sé hija, parate a pensar, negocia. Hades es el dios de la riqueza, aprovecha para sacar la dote más escandalosamente exagerada con la que nadie podría soñar. Pero no, pilla una rabieta y la monta así.

-Definitivamente debería aprender a controlar mejor su carácter -dijo Ares tan tranquilo sin que se le cayese la cara de vergüenza.

-Siempre habla quien más tiene que callar -le contestó Dionisio sin un ápice de vergüenza- Pero lo bueno es que como te fugaste antes de que lo hicieran ellos no va a quedar del todo como si te hubiese dejado por Hades. Que a la larga va a ser lo que todo el mundo se va a creer, sin ofender pero es que si las opciones son correr detrás de ti o ser la soberana a partes iguales de un tercio del Cosmos es que a mi no me daría tiempo tampoco ni a decirte adiós.

Todos los dioses allí congregados asintieron de acuerdo con las palabras del más joven de los allí reunidos, incluso Afrodita. Ares los fulminó a todos con la mirada sabiendo que, para que mentir, es que él también haría lo mismo.

-Como sea, el caso es que Perséfone ha vuelto a casa por una temporada, menudo chasco se tuvo que dar su madre cuando se enteró de que no solamente se había fugado para casarse sino que encima le estaba quitando al novio, o eso creía ella -Afrodita se incorporó ligeramente desde su estado de languidez para entrar del todo en el modo cotilla- Me tenéis que contar que cara se le quedo porque eso sí que tuvo que ser gracioso.

-Hera estuvo sonriendo un mes, no te digo nada y te lo digo todo cari -le contestó Dionisio- Lo de tenerla contenta tanto tiempo está bien, no te creas, pero se me hacía raro. Creo que Zeus tenía miedo y todo, quizás se puso a pensar en que estaba planeando otra rebelión a sus espaldas y todo y esa felicidad era por pensar en el muerto.

-Bueno, tenía sus motivos para sospecharlo -replicó Atenea, que había estado callada hasta el momento pero nunca perdía ocasión para atacar a una mujer inocente- Nadie se esperaba lo que iba a pasar en ese momento. 

-Perdona pero que tu no te lo imaginases no quiere decir que no lo hubiese planificado yo de antemano -Afrodita admitió sin un poco de pesar siquiera- Quiero decir, por favor, que le pusieron el nombre como si fuera una orden de "entregar a", que yo no quiero pensar que seáis así de tontos de verdad, pero es que a veces me frustráis y todo. Porque a ver, de este -señaló a Ares- Tengo asumido ya que no es la manzana más brillante de las Esperides, pero los demás a veces sois especiales también, si fueseis mortales durabais dos días. Es que era tan fácil que era un crimen de verdad no hacerlo, mucho peor que el crimen de todos los que murieron cuando la broma se nos fue de las manos, me parece. 

-¿Qué planeaste que? -preguntó Atenea

-Yo que voy a planear, si solamente soy una pobre potencia femenina... -por un momento Atenea pareció convencida hasta que Afrodita se volvió a reír- Ay nena, para ser la diosa de la inteligencia a veces eres más tonta...

Por un momento Atenea valoró la idea de cerrarle la boca a golpes, podía ser una buena estrategia. Luego recordó que la despreocupada dama que estaba tirada insultándolos estaba tan despreocupada en parte porque era una titánide de la generación de sus abuelos que posiblemente podría pegarle una paliza a su padre. La mejor estrategia pues era hacerse la sorda ante lo que pudiese decir.

-A ver, un poco mal lo de las muertes ha estado, las cosas como son -intentó poner paz Hestia.

-Bueno, a ti te ha ido estupendo, como le han dado al fuego del hogar en esa época y como le van a dar todos los años -le dijo Afrodita sin acritud ninguna, había que estar muy podrido por dentro para hablarle con acritud a Hestia.

Hestia no podía negarlo, lo que es a ella le venía bien, pero le daba un poco de pena esa pobre gente y lo mal que lo había pasado Deméter buscando a su hija mientras que los demás no la ayudaban. Intentó acercarse un día y sugerirle que se centrase un poco en sus otros hijos, que Perséfone parecía que estaba bien, pero no acabó de aceptar la idea.

-El caso -intervino Hebe que era la única que estaba ocupada ahora- Que a ver como lo hacemos, porque hay consejo en el Olimpo y ya me diréis como sentamos a Perséfone, porque como reina tendría que estar con su marido, pero por la época del año que es Deméter nos monta la gran nevada de primavera si no se va con ella. 

-Padre le dijo que debería tener más hijos para centrarse en ellos en vez de en Perséfone, pero después de amenazarlo con una hoz le recordamos que no es que le haga mucho caso a los otros que ya tiene, los padres no deberían tener esos favoritismos -dijo Atenea, la hija favorita de Zeus.

-Ah, que estamos aquí para una reunión, yo pensaba que estábamos para una fiesta y me vienen las ménades en un rato, me voy a decirles que no vengan que luego os quejáis si aparecen a media reunión -se acercó a Hestia antes de darle un abrazo para decirle al oído- Cuídame el sitio cielo, que paso de volver con esta panda, ya me dirás si pasa algo.

Más tarde Dionisio se cruzaría con el cortejo del Señor del Inframundo y les diría que lo pasase bien mientras bajaba corriendo botella de Ouzo en mano, no quería más drama político en su vida y eso que había tenido la suerte de que todo lo suyo le había pillado de retiro en La India, pero es que era agotador hasta escucharlo.

Realmente no había nada que discutir, era una reunión rutinaria que habían montado más que nada por control de daños de hacer que Deméter se volviese a encontrar antes de otoño con Hades en un entorno neutral, para frenar un poco las posibles catástrofes naturales que pudiesen suceder con todos allí. 

No pasó nada especial. Quizás unos cuantos comentarios amargos, sobre todo cuando Perséfone decidió sentarse con su marido, pero fuera de una hostilidad aceptable fue una más de las clásicas y aburridas reuniones. El momento de mayor tensión se produjo en la hora de la despedida entre el matrimonio, una despedida temporal. Al parecer a la reina del Inframundo le parecía fatal no poder despedirse de su esposo sin revisarle a fondo la cavidad bucal con su propia lengua y, si su madre no quería verlo, que no mirase. Desde luego cualquiera que viese la actitud de la diosa de la primavera tendría bastante claro que lo que es secuestro no fue. En todo caso se secuestró ella a un esposo y tomó la corona si había que juzgar por la actitud de la muchacha.

La ventaja de la inmortalidad era que el tiempo al final siempre pasa y tienes todo el que quieras disponible, así que a la primavera le sucedió el verano y, en lo que dura una cosecha de verano, llegó de nuevo el otoño.

Los primeros días de otoño fueron la primera vez que, desde que tomó el control del reino, Hades se tomó una semana entera de vacaciones con su reina en los Elíseos.

-A veces me arrepiento de lo precipitadas que fueron las cosas, te merecías una boda al menos tan grande como la que ibas a tener o mucho mayor en lugar de arrastrar a Hera aun no sobria del todo cuando nadie miraba, mi preciosa reina.

-Bueno, si te sirve si me hubiese casado ese día tampoco habría tenido a una Hera sobria del todo... -le sonrió a su esposo antes de acurrucarse contra él- Además, esa boda era más por mi madre que por mi. No es que no me importase, pero estaba harta de boda meses antes de casarme. Lo único bueno que me trajo esa boda fue conocer al novio correcto -se estiró perezosamente contra él como si fuera el lecho más cómodo del mundo, de hecho a ella se lo parecía- Imagina que no llegas a venir y nos encontramos cuando ya soy su esposa, ¿qué habría pasado?

-Encerrar a otro dios en el Tártaro está mal, pero eso es lo que quieres que diga -ella soltó una risita, era justo eso lo que esperaba- Supongo que ladrarle mucho a Zeus y conseguir que Hera rompiese el matrimonio, posiblemente darle en el proceso alguna paliza a mi sobrino porque es un cabezota. ¿Y tu?

-Déjame pensarlo un segundo -puso el gesto pensativo y le dio un beso ligero antes de contestar contra sus labios- Ya sé querido: te habría secuestrado.


End file.
